


The Tales Of Alcor And Mizar (plus friends)

by thatdisastrousfangirl



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Gen, Lots or random bits and pieces, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdisastrousfangirl/pseuds/thatdisastrousfangirl
Summary: A collection of bits and pieces that I wrote for the Gravity Falls Transcendence AU! Everything here can also be found on my Tumblr thatdisastrousfangirl-writes





	1. Maddie's First Day Of School

She looked up and smiled, large and gap toothed, as Maddie saw her Dad walking over to her. She raced over and hugged him tightly, excited to tell him all about her first day of school. 

“Hey sweetheart, how was school?” Dipper said, ruffling her hair, grabbing one of her hands to start walking home.

“It was Awesome! We played some games to get to know each other, and talked about what we were going to learn, and we made these card things to put on the wall with our names and drawings of stuff we like and…”

Maddie continued talking a mile a minute all the way back to their house, smiling the whole way, and Dipper couldn’t have been happier to be able to see that smile of excitement on his Mizar. This moment had been worth the the day of waiting impatiently to see her again.


	2. The Wrong Demon

The kid had only been about three months old when their family decided to offer them to the demon, had only been three months old when they got the wrong one, three months old when the wrong demon picked them up, hands bloodied, not entirely sure what to do with the crying infant. 

Alcor held the child out at arms length, contemplating what to do next. He knew as much he couldn’t just leave it here, as no one would probably find this place, not for a long while, but beyond that he didn’t know what to do. 

After a bit of thinking he came to a conclusion. While he wasn't the demon they had planed, they were going to offer the kid to the one they summoned, they summoned him, ergo the baby was his now. That out of the way the next issue was where to take it. Previously he vaguely remembered faking a human identity to get a house in the physical world to raise any children he became responsible for, but there wasn’t an awful lot in the world as it was, mostly it was just barren wast lands with small scattering of civilisations around the place so Alcor didn’t really see the point in going through the hassle of pretending to be a lowly human. Which meant his current place of residence in the Mindscape would probably do just fine. 

At this point the baby had stopped crying and was staring wide eyed at the strange thing that held them and Alcor had to wonder whether it was such a good idea to take such a young and impressionable child into such a dangerous place.

“Nah, it’ll be fine. Come on Kid, let’s get you outta here,” and with that, the wrong demon and the child disappeared.

———

Lolonja gave an exasperated sign as she saw the Master return from his summons with a small child in his hand, the blood on his front and around his face saying more them enough about what was going on, though why he had come here to the Mindscape with the baby then left it someplace to grow up she wasn’t sure. Both demon and kid were staring at each other, each face respectively portraying “The fuck I do with you now” and “The fuck are you” and the small nightmare decided to interrupt the soon to be staring competition before it got to intense.

“Hello Master,” she bleated trotting up to them, “any particular reason you have a child with you?”

Alcor looked at her, then back at the baby, which was now staring at her. “I don’t know, I think I decided to take care of it.” Lolonja didn’t know what to say to that. The Master had taken in children before, quite a few times actually, but he had always been in a bit more of a human state of mind and while he wasn’t entirely demonic he wasn’t entirely human friendly either. 

“Are you sure that’s such a good idea?”

“You suggesting I can’t handle it? I’ve done this before and I know exactly what human children need,” he retorted, moving the child to one hand and waving the other around that was in no way safe for the kids health.

“Of course you could raise them I never had a doubt,” she lied, “it’s just you have a tendency to forget the minor things humans require when interacting with society.” 

“Well that’s why I’m raising it here where I don’t have to worry about stupid society and it’s stupid rules.” He was now not only holding the kid in one hand, but from the back of it’s little onesie, upside down. Lolonja quickly moved forwards and took the baby to rest on her back before her Master accidentally dropped them.

“If that’s what you think would be best for them,” she replied unconvinced with Alcor’s plan which could only end with disaster for the child. As much as the Flock and their Master got along they still couldn’t, or wouldn’t go against what he said, so Lolonja decided that it would be best to just go along with his plan. It probably didn't help her resolve that he kept calling the child ‘It’ though.

“So what’s their name?”

“Hu? Oh, well I was just calling it Kid so I guess that.” Lolonja sighed again. She had a feeling she was going to be the one doing most of the work for the child who was now pulling at the wool on her head with as much enthusiasm as a baby that small could muster. 

“Fine, sure, if that’s what’ll work for you.” At that Kid started to whine, giving   
Lolonja’s wool a sharp tug, demanding attention. “Looks like their hungry, you going to take care go them then?” 

“Oh um, well, uh, would you look at that, um, I’m getting another summons! I should, should probably go, deal, with that.” Alcor backed away awkwardly looking everywhere but the unimpressed sheep and almost crying baby. “Yeah, you, you can just deal with that for now so um, yeah I’m gonna, go, do that, summons. Yeah.” With that Alcor disappeared in a puff of golden sparkles. 

Great, thought Lolonja, as Kid broke into tears, attracting the attention of the rest of the Flock. Just great.


	3. What Do You Have?

Henry was working on dinner in the kitchen when he noticed his five year old Acacia quickly coming into the room, opening a drawer, grabbing something, and then leaving, before he could say hello. Wondering what had just happened he put his preparations on hold to go see what Acacia was up to. Walking into the lounge room Henry spotted his oldest daughter sitting next to the couch with her back turned away from him, fiddling with something in her hands.

“Hey Acacia, what do you have there?” Henry asked squatting closer to her level near the ground.

“An apple!” She held up a bright red apple so her father could see, lowered it, and then raised something that Henry really, really wished she didn’t have. “And a knife!” Acacia said proudly, as if thinking he would be pleased to see her with such a sharp object. Well that explained why she was in the kitchen.

“NO! Give me that!” blurted out Henry grabbing the knife and holding it out of reach.

“Aww, why?”

“Because kids aren’t supposed to have sharp knives.”

“I’m not a kid! I’m a big school girl,” she pouted, crossing her arms, apple forgotten on the floor. “And Uncle Dipper let Hank use the knife yesterday to cut his sandwich!” Of course his brother had.

“Yes well Uncle Dipper shouldn’t have and is himself a child so is also banned from knifes.” And the kitchen, when he was done having a chat with him about what is and isn’t appropriate for five year olds. “Why do you even want a knife anyway?”

“I wanted to have apple slices!” Acacia picked up the apple again, showing what she had planed to cut up.

“You could have just asked.”

“But I wanted to use the knife myself!”

“Sorry darling but that’s not happening just yet.” Acacia looked down at the ground, continuing to pout. She was so sure she could handle the knife herself, why couldn’t her Dad just let her show how grown up she was?

Not wanting to leave her all upset, Henry had an idea. “Why don’t you come help me finish getting dinner ready?” He offered, hoping that would help make her feel better without just giving her the sharp knife. She looked back up at him, her face lit up brightly.

“Can I use the knife?”

“Not that one, but there is a different one you could use.”

Cheering Acacia jumped to her feet and rushed to the kitchen closely followed by Henry. Opening the cutlery drawer he took out a different knife, sharp enough to cut a few vegetables, blunt enough he didn’t need to worry about his daughter cutting herself. He gave it to Acacia as well as a carrot on a chopping board, showing her how to use it properly, and, most importantly, safely. She happily chopped up the carrot, as well as a few others, and dinner was full of her proudly sharing how she helped, and got to use a knife.

Henry then found Willow in the kitchen the next morning, wanting in on the chance to use a knife herself. He was only mildly surprised really given her demands during dinner to use a “proper one” as well.


	4. The Thingy

“Let me get this straight,” Henry started, pushing his glasses up to pinch the bridge of his noes. “You two were trying to make pancakes for breakfast, something you have both done multiple times, yet you somehow managed to burn the entire table, smash all the plates and cups and bowls, destroy all the chairs, the window and cupboards and cover the rest of the kitchen in bright, rainbow glitter.” Henry moved his hand to his side to properly get a look at his fiancé and soon to be brother-in-law, both quite frazzle looking and equally cover in glitter compared to the rest of the room. 

“Yes well you see, the thing is, this, this, thingy, just showed up out of know where, on top of the table!” Dipper began to explain gesturing wildly with his hands, an ungodly amount of glitter getting flicked everywhere. 

“YEAH there was this small round looking thingy! And it started attacking us with this WHOLE truck load of FEATHERS!” Mabel added, both her arms gesturing more wildly then her brothers. Henry looked down at the ground, and sure enough it was completely covered, to the point you could no longer see the wooden boards, in a mass of feathers of all sorts of colours and sizes. 

“Yup, and then I, uh, I deliberately set the table on fire, cause, that’s where the, the thingy was!” 

“He definitely did that on purpose and not just because the feathers made him sneeze like an adorable fire breathing kitten.” Dipper glared at Mabel who didn’t seem to notice. “Then the thingy jumped over to the cabinet with all the bowls and stuff before it could be burned and started to SMASH EVERYTHING!!”

“By throwing it all at us.” 

“At us! And THEN it reached my glitter stash!”

“Which was exceptionally better stocked that I think anyone expected.”

“And it threw all of THAT at us!” 

“Then we had this huge fight with it! Which is why um, every, everything else is destroyed!”

“BUT WE WON!”

“The thingy is now dead, and will bother us no more!”

Henry stared at the twins, awkwardly fidgeting before him, and he couldn’t help but start to laugh at them. They quickly joined in, all laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation. Only could Dipper and Mabel get into this sort of trouble while trying to make breakfast.


	5. Kid Finds A Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently people liked The Wrong Demon so here you go! Hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> (If you haven't read it already I suggest you do it'll certainly help explain what's happening)

Alcor watched Kid from the edge of the small collection of trees he had in his field as they played happily with Fluffernutter and Killer. The Flock had questioned his decision to keep the small baby almost six years ago at first but had soon accepted them as one of their own once they had all gotten a look at them. They were a very curious child, which wasn’t the best trait a small, mortal human like them-self could have in a place like the Mindscape. Fortunately the nightmares had learned that quickly and kept to keeping Kid as far away from any boarders and dangerous areas as they could. 

Alcor sighed. He was lucky enough that Lolonja had taken it upon herself to take care of Kid, but they had for whatever reason decided they absolutely adored him to no end which was frustrating. He wasn’t used to that kind of affection right now damn it! And it wasn’t helped by the fact they hugged anything and everything they had even the slightest bit of attachment to.

The advantage of having Kid living fully in the mindscape, in both mind and body, was that they were safe from the barren hell-scape that the physical world currently was, with everyone fighting and betraying each other over the most basic of needs. The disadvantage was that they always, knew when Alcor was nearby, their senses being more sensitive that way. That and they attracted anything and everything that lived in the mindscape that was more then interested in turning Kid into a snack and Alcor wouldn’t really care if they did, he didn’t know or care for this soul after all but, these damn emotions stopped him from letting that happening.

Kid, having probably ‘sensed’ he was there, looked up from tackling Killer to the ground and spotted Alcor, their large smile getting somehow larger. They rushed over to where he floated, wrapping their tiny arms around his legs as best as they could with him floating as high as he was. 

“ALCOR! YOU’RE BACK!” they screamed, hugging him tighter. 

“Ha, yeah, back, I, definitely left and totally wasn’t hiding,” he said, awkwardly patting Kids head before taking their hands and freeing himself. 

“Are you gonna stay and play with me this time?” they asked bouncing up and down, eyes sparkling hopefully. 

“Err.” Quick, think of a way out! “Sorry, Kid, but, oh dagnamit, I’m, I think I’m getting another summons right now! Damn I was so looking forward to spending time with you and your insistent positive affection.” Perfect. 

“Oh okay.” Kid stopped bouncing, looking down at their bare feet sadly. Less perfect. 

“Right, imma just go.” Great, now he felt bad. No, you know what, he’d made plenty of people feel worse then Kid in the past why were they any different. He was just keeping what was his close, no reason to give it anything more than what it needed to survive. 

“Well, see ya Kid.” And with that, he tessered to the other far side of his territory. 

——— 

Kid stared at the space Alcor had just been in before disappearing. Aw well, Alcor would return and then they could all play together! Kid’s smile returned to their face at the idea, already looking forward it. Maybe this time the summons won’t take too long and he’ll return within a few sleep cycles! 

Looking to see where Killer and Fluffernutter were Kid saw that they had moved on. They had probably thought Alcor was going to stay as well so they didn’t need to keep and eye on them. Kid was rarely ever left alone, always at least one Nightmare keeping an eye or three on them to make sure they didn’t get into any trouble. Especially near the boarder and grove that they just so happened to be standing on the edge of. All by them-self. 

‘I’m sure it couldn’t hurt to explore a bit,’ they thought, stepping in between the trees. 

The first thing they noticed, was that among the towering pines the “small collection of trees” was significantly more substantial, not that that fazed Kid, growing up in the Mindscape surround by the Flock. It just made them more excited to explore the place. 

Skipping along the non-existent path Kid made their way deep into the forest, not noticing the small shadow sulking out from behind a fallen branch. The further Kid wandered, the closer it got, slithering nearer, and nearer to them, until… 

“OW!” Kid yelped, stumbling forward away from whatever had just bitten their leg. It was a small wound, but it still stung. “That hurt!” they whined, getting a look at what had attacked them. The thing looked almost a tadpole -not that Kid knew what that was- except larger, with fur that flowed as if it was in water, and had large glowing white eyes. 

It hissed at them. They hissed back. 

Kid looked down at the strange thing as it shrunk in on itself at their hissing back at it. “You know you’re kinda cute,” they said to it, tilting their head. “I’m Kid! What’s you’re name?” they asked. It didn’t say anything, a little glowing white tongue licking its lips. “No name hu? How about, hmm,” Kid paused looking just ahead of them-self thinking of the perfect name for their new friend. “Fluffy!” they said triumphantly. 

Fluffy hissed again. “I’m going to assume that means you like it!” Kid moved their hand to pet Fluffy, the small creature in response leaping up and bitting down hard on Kid’s hand. Startled Kid let out a small “Eep!” stepping backwards and falling over, shaking their hand in an attempt to make Fluffy let go but it didn’t work. 

“No! Bad Fluffy! No bitting!” Kid tried to explain to no avail. When Fluffy continued to not let go of Kid’s hand they did the only thing they could think of and bit Fluffy back. It let out a loud screech and finally let go, Kid doing the same soon after. “It’s not nice when people bit you is it!” Kid complained, getting up to loom over Fluffy. “Now no more biting!” 

Fluffy hissed at Kid again and swiftly slithered away into a small eye covered bush. “Wait! Don’t go!” Kid cried out, pouncing on the bush trying to grab Fluffy. “I was just trying to teach you what Lonja taught me!” 

As Kid tried to grab Fluffy’s tail it disappeared from sight, vanishing into a puff of dark smoke. Kid leaned back and sat down, a few tears beginning to form in the corners of their eyes. ‘Why doesn’t anyone what to play with me?’ they thought. ‘First Alcor has to go, then Killer and Fluffernutter left to do their own thing and now Fluffy just ran away!’ 

A small sob escaped Kids throat when they heard a rustling sound coming from behind them. They turned around and looked for the source of the sound, seeing nothing new. 

“Hello?” they asked quietly. Kid stood up, wiping their noes with their arm, looking around again. “Who’s there?” 

The large shadow behind the trees moved, slithering between them towards Kid towering over them. It looked exactly like Fluffy, but significantly larger, with sharp needle like teeth pointing in all directions, and its fur moved erratically, glitching instead of flowing like Fluffy’s.

“Hi! I’m Kid!” 

———

Alcor stared up at the sky from his spot lying flat on the ground, waves of impossible colours moving between the monotone greys in waves like the ocean. It was nice, relaxing, peaceful. 

“So are you going to explain why you’re hiding from Kid?” Lolonja asked, ruining the peacefulness. Alcor groaned, hiding his face behind his hands. 

“I‘m not hiding!” he grumbled into them, moving them and sitting up, looking at the unimpressed sheep. “I’m just having some me time.” 

“Uh hu, and I’m an real sheep who spends its days doing nothing but laze around, eat normal grass and have its wool shaun off every time it gets to long,” she said, rolling her eyes. Alcor huffed turning away from her. He didn’t need to listen to her! Lolonja was the one that needed to listen to him!

Lolonja sat down next to him, waiting patiently for an explanation. They both sat like that for several moments of indeterminate length. 

“It’s just,” Alcor started, turning back. “It’s. They’re just so, so happy! And so, not scared of me. I don’t know how do deal with that!” he finished, waving his arms around for emphasis. 

“Well to be fair Kid isn’t scared of anything,” Lolonja interjected. “They could come face to face with the biggest baddest demon after you and still try to befriend them.” 

“I know, I know it’s just, they make me feel so weird when I’m around them! They treat me as if I’m the greatest, nicest person they know and, I just don’t know how to respond to that!” Alcor laid back down on the ground, staring at the ocean of colours, and sighed. “There’s not reason for me to care about them, they’re not Mizar or Sarva or anyone else I know but. I like their trust, and, not because I can take advantage of it, use it against them. It, they make me feel-“ 

“Human?” Lolonja interrupted. 

Alcor thought for a second, thinking it over. “Kind of, but not in a good way, they make me feel bad for doing what I’ve been doing for the last how many decades without care and. I don’t like it.” 

“Have you considered the fact that if you didn’t hide from Kid you wouldn't feel bad for being mean to them?” 

Alcor was just about to argue when the sound of Kid screaming filled the air. “Shit,” he muttered under his breath standing up and heading towards the source, Lolonja hurrying next to him. “What happened to ‘isn’t scared of anything’ hu?!” 

When they both found Kid they were hiding behind the few nightmares that had gotten there first, holding their arm close to their chest. The thing they were hiding from was a fairly large negative thought, similar to nightmares in that they came about from peoples minds, but different in that they weren’t properly sentient. 

The moment it saw him it must have seen how strong he was, because it almost immediately began slithering away, a few more nightmares coming and making sure it wouldn’t come back. 

Lolonja stepped towards Kid, demands to know why they had been alone and who had left them that way ready on the tip of her tongue, but Alcor held up a hand to stop her, giving her look to tell her he’d handle this. 

“Heeey, Kid, you okay?” he asked awkwardly, kneeling down to their level. 

Kid shook their head, tears streaking down their cheeks. “It bit me,” they sobbed, holding their shaking arm out for Alcor to see. It was a pretty nasty wound, Kids whole lower arm was essentially torn up, the negative thoughts many needle like teeth leaving long scars, evidence of Kid suddenly pulling their arm away. 

Alcor grabbed Kid’s arm to better look at it, loosening his grip when he saw Kid grimace. “Well that’s no good is it?” he said, Kid shaking their head in response. “Do, do you want me to fix it?” he asked, reasoning with himself that he was just making sure what was his wasn’t damaged. 

Kid nodded their head his time. “Yes please,” they muttered, and they held out their other hand. “The blood for healing?” Kid offered and Alcor thanked whatever that from the few proper interactions he had had with Kid had taught them that he needed something in return when doing something like this. He didn’t think Lolonja would be very happy if he had prompted it. Not that, Lolonja intimidated him in any way, he was her master being worried about what she’d think would just be absolutely ridiculous.

“Deal,” Alcor said, accepting Kid’s hand, a small burst of fire engulfing them for a moment. He then grabbed Kid’s arm again and quickly licked up all the blood, using the small amount of energy to heal it. It would still have the scars but it was better then before. 

Once Alcor was done Kid flung their deceptively small arms around his back, pressing their head into his chest, and Alcor found himself returning the hug. It felt nice. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

Maybe putting in a bit more effort into being more human could be a not terrible thing. 

“Does this mean you can play with me now?”

“Err.”


	6. Life As A Demon Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My contribution to the TAU Ficathon! It’s only a really small thing but I had fun with it ^-^ Hope you all like it as well (Also I know it’s still the fourth in America but it’s the fifth here in Australia so I’m posting it now before I forget to share it at all)

Tall is on the move. 

Tall must not see. 

Where can hide? 

Hide on upside down floor! 

Tall is coming. 

There Tall is. 

Ready, and…. JUMP!

Tall why you scream? 

———

Sleepy. 

Happy sleepy. 

Wait. 

Shiny dot??

SHINY DOT!!

Must, capture.

Yes come closer shiny dot.

Closer, closer!

MINE!

NO! COME BACK!

NEED! 

Wait where shiny dot go? 

………….nose……. 

OW!

——— 

Happy happy happy happy happy happy happy happy.

No friend don’t stop! 

Keep scratching!

Happy happy happy happy happy happy happy happy.

———

Don’t want to be here.

Can’t leave here.

Here is boring.

Boring cloak people! 

Stop being boring!

They not stop. 

Tired. 

I have nap. 

Nap is good. 

Where should nap? 

Nap here in circle. 

Nap. 

——— 

Nibling is dirty. 

Must clean nibling

Come here nibling I clean you now!

Good nibling! 

Lick lick lick.

You clean now nibling! 

What we do now? 

Are you scratch me?

Happy happy happy happy happy happy happy happy.

———

It perfect! 

Can gift it to family!

Then family can eat! 

Must feed it to family! 

Come here food! 

I must gift you to family! 

HI FAMILY! 

I BROUGHT YOU GIFT! 

EAT!! 

Wait why you yell at me? 

I not bad I good! 

No why you let gift escape?! 

You not like gift? 

OW! 

EVIL WATER!

SISTER STOP!

——— 

Hello sister!

What is that you have? 

Is that writing on it?

Why do you put it around neck? 

Is it gift?

It tastes bad. 

Bad gift. 

You should have kept gift I gave you! 

My gift was good gift.

Why you take photos of me?


	7. Happy Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I exist and am still writing shit! :D This was something I had started writing last year for Dipper and Mabel’s birthday but just hadn’t ever finished, but I felt like I needed to share something so, yeah, hope you like it :)

Dipper and Mabel’s first birthday after the Transcendence was a small affair. It would have been bigger but so close to everything happening no one really had it in them to celebrate as they should have. Not to mention the fact that Anna and Mark still didn’t quite understand what had happened to their son, spending most of the day either trying to put on a brave face in front of Mabel (and Dipper not that they truely realised) or huddled together in their room, crying over presents they didn’t know who to give to. That, hadn’t been the best birthday ever.

Dipper and Mabel’s first birthday after moving permanently back to Gravity falls felt like the first proper party the twins had had in years, mostly because it was. Everyone who knew them had come, from Soos and Melody, to Candy and Grenda, to the gnomes and the Multibear. They each got a mountain of presents, both of them, not just Mabel with a few hesitant ones thrown in for Dipper. There was music and dancing and games and laughter and it was one of the best birthday’s the twins would ever have.

Dipper and Mabel’s first birthday after meeting Henry wasn’t as big, it still wasn’t small but it wasn’t as large as some of the others they’d had since moving. Dipper and Mabel had spent all morning hanging out, playing games and exchanging presents with one another, and then a small (well small for them) gathering of friends came over for lunch. They’d all had fun, a corporeal Dipper having at one point started a water ballon fight with Wendy, Osa and his younger siblings, Stan, Mabel, and reluctantly (but, by the end rather enthusiasticly) Henry. It had been a nice happy birthday.

Dipper and Mabel’s first birthday after the triplets were born was spent half playing with the babies, half enjoying some peace and quiet away from it all. The best present Mabel had gotten that day was not have to worry about the triplets, Henry doing most of the looking after for her. Then Dipper was happy enough flitting between hanging out with the friends and family come to visit, and hovering over his new nieces and nephew he still couldn’t quite believe he was trusted around.

Dipper and Mabel’s first birthday without Stan or Ford was strange. They still celebrated, but with neither old men around, it felt off, like something was missing. And they were.

Dipper and Mabel’s first birthday without Henry was hard. Most of that day had been quiet, no one having it in them to do all the much. They tried, but it wasn’t right. Even with the Shack full of children and grand children, it felt emptier.

Dipper’s first birthday without Mabel wasn’t spent anywhere, doing anything.

Dipper’s first birthday by himself was spent hiding from the world. Hiding from the truth that Grunkle Stan and Ford were gone, that Henry was gone, that Mabel was gone, that the Triplets were gone. It was spent hiding and pretending it was different, that everyone was alright. There were no gifts to give or get, no games to play an no friends to laugh with. Dipper’s first birthday by himself was spent remembering all the other birthdays he’d had, was spent crying into Lolonja’s wool, was spent wishing he could just join them as he should have.

Dipper and Mabel’s first birthday after the Transcendence was a small affair. It would have been bigger but so close to everything happening no one really had it in them to celebrate as they should have. That hadn’t been the best birthday ever, but it wouldn’t be Dipper’s worst.


End file.
